Espera
by littleliars
Summary: No sabía si vendrías. Llevo días esperándote Es verdad. Su voz te lo dice. La miras. Parece distinta. Mayor. Sonríes. Hablas. He esperado años [Oneshoot]


**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

_Sé que tengo pendiente una actualización que llega con retraso (algo que espero solucionar hoy jeje) pero de algún modo me encontré con una frase que me hizo pensar y derivó en este pequeño one-shoot, y aunque no es exactamente lo que había imaginado en principio, lo adapte un poco y aquí esta xD.  
Espero que quien lo lea, lo disfrute. _

* * *

_"Cuídate de los que saben escribir pues tienen el poder de enamorarte sin siquiera tocarte" _

¿Un consejo? ¿Una advertencia? Un puñado de palabras que constantemente suenan en tu cabeza desde hace semanas… meses, desde que ella entró en tu vida. ¿Quién es ella? Eso es lo peor. No lo sabes. No hay un nombre, solo un seudónimo nada esclarecedor para alguien que parece conocerte tan bien. Alguien que sabe lo que es sentirse sola entre la multitud, inadaptada entre quienes le rodean y cómoda en la compañía del silencio, a veces tan subestimado y temido.

Sabes cómo ha llegado a tu vida pero no de donde vine, quien lo envía o que pretende. Sabes que quieres averiguar todo eso, y por encima de todo, quien es la dueña de esas palabras. Dueña de las páginas que han absorbido cada segundo de tu descanso en el teatro, cada suspiro antes de dormir.

Sabes que es ella y no él porque quién lo envió te lo dice. Eso y algo más. Te dice que en la vida no todo es blanco o negro, algo que has aprendido con los años. Te dice que bajo las máscaras siempre está la verdad, el teatro te lo ha enseñado. Te dice que lo que buscas y no encuentras siempre ha estado frente a ti pero te has negado a verlo. No lo entiendes. Te dice que si juegas bien tus cartas puedes tener una nueva oportunidad de ser completamente feliz. Nunca has sabido jugar a las cartas.

Preguntas al portero de tu edificio quien lo dejó para ti. Un mensajero. Te da todos los detalles y lo buscas. Lo encuentras. No sabe quién lo envió, él lo recogió y lo llevó donde le indicaron, nada más. Te desesperas.

Preguntas a tus amigos, conocidos, gente del teatro. Nadie conoce ni ha oído hablar del libro o quien lo escribe. Buscas en internet. El libro ni siquiera está publicado. La buscas a ella. Es un misterio. Nadie la ha visto. No firma libros. No concede entrevistas personalmente y muy pocas son las que existen vía telefónica.

Vive en Los Ángeles. Eso sí lo sabes, o crees saberlo. El paquete viene de allí. Llamas a la única persona que conoces allí, bueno, a la única de las dos personas que crees puede proporcionarte algo de información. No contesta. Llamas a la otra. Preferirías no haberlo hecho. Se burla de ti y te deja más confundida. Santana siempre lo hace. Britt habría sido de más ayuda, al menos no se habría reído.

¿Es una locura buscar a alguien que no conoces? Lo es. Pero no puedes evitarlo y sigues buscando cualquier noticia, en cualquier parte.

Britt te llama unos días después. Te confunde más que Santana. ´ Deja de mirar al infinito y mira a tu alrededor´ ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir con eso? ¿Es alguien que conoces? ¿Alguien a quien tienes cerca?

Pasas semanas observando todo y a todos a tu alrededor para llegar a una conclusión. Nunca serás capaz de entender a esa rubia.

Vuelves a llamar a Santana. Sabes que ella sabe algo porque vuelve a reírse incluso antes de que puedas decir nada. Se niega a decir algo, pero deja entrever que ella te envió ese libro que empiezas a leer por tercera vez.

La primera vez te cautivó. La segunda te obsesionó. La tercera, te enamora. Descubres nuevos matices tras sus palabras. Lugares corrientes que convierte en paraísos, gente común que transforma en inalcanzable, sentimientos que calan muy hondo dentro de ti.

Dejas de buscar, de preguntar, de imaginar, y te centras en vivir. No olvidas. Sigues pensando en sus palabras antes de dejarte vencer por el sueño cada noche. A veces se cuelan en tu mente sin pretenderlo o esperarlo. Al pasar por Central Park imaginas a las dos protagonistas de tu libro, charlando, riendo, jugando, amando. Vas al cine y recuerdas su primera cita. Es un desastre pero eso no las detiene, se ríen y planean una segunda. La luna llena es testigo de ella, del primer beso, de la primera vez que no pueden decirse adiós.

Santana y Britt te visitan. Pierdes el libro. Lo buscas. No aparece, enloqueces. No les dices nada. Estas callada, distraída, ausente. Se dan cuenta. Britt te lanza un hueso que no alcanzas a entender en ese momento. Se marchan.

Recibes el mismo libro una semana después. Te prometes no volver a leerlo. Lo escondes bajo la cama. Lo sacas a media noche tres días después. Parece diferente. Lo es. Tienes algunas notas escritas a mano. La letra te resulta familiar. Escribes a Santana. Dice no saber nada. Britt ni siquiera responde.

Lees cada nota como si fueran dirigidas a ti. Descubres que lo están. Algunas llevan tu nombre. Las más significativas. Otras son pensamientos al azar, ideas, tonterías que te hacen sonreír.

Llegas al final esperando encontrar algo más. Un nombre, una pista, un teléfono. No hay nada. Lanzas el libro al otro lado de la habitación con rabia. Te arrepientes. Corres a buscarlo y lo abrazas contra tu pecho con fuerza, como el tesoro que es. Vuelves a la cama, intentas dormir. No puedes, sueñas con ella y te despiertas.

Tienes sed. Buscas un poco de agua y vuelves a la cama. Escuchas un crujido a tus pies. Enciendes la luz, es un papel. No sabes de dónde ha salido hasta que no ves su letra en él. Otra nota. Una petición. Obedeces sin pensarlo.

Repasas cada nota con atención y lo ves. Una palabra subrayada en cada una de ellas. Las anotas con emoción, nervios y temor.

Una última nota. Otro misterio para resolver, el que te ha estado volviendo loca. Lo haces. Es sencillo. Has leído el libro tantas veces que sientes la debilidad de quien lo escribe por un lugar, unas vistas, un escenario. La noche.

Recorres el puente a una velocidad vertiginosa, sin pensar en los peligros que ello puede entrañar. Llegas cuando la luna está en lo más alto. Como si el mundo, el universo, conspirase a tu favor. Te diriges donde se supone debe estar, sea quien sea. No hay nadie. Esperas.

Pasan los minutos. Lees la nota una vez más. ´Brooklyn Bridge Park. Bajo la luna y las estrellas´ Es clara. Escuchas una rama pisada a tus espaldas. No te giras. Esperas. Puedes escuchar su respiración. Está asustada o ha corrido hasta ahí. Lo dudas.

Se sienta a tu a lado. No la miras. Te mira. Sonríe. No la ves pero puedes sentirlo.

Habla. ´No sabía si vendrías. Llevo días esperándote´ Es verdad. Su voz me lo dice. La miras. Parece distinta. Mayor.

Sonríes. Hablas. ´ He esperado años ´ No quieres reprocharle nada, pero no puedes evitarlo. Ella mira a otro lado. Al rio. El puente. Y a ti otra vez.

´Lo sé. Me ha llevado un tiempo encontrar el camino´

La entiendes. Estar perdida, sola, asustada. No te es ajeno. Te has sentido así desde que decidió dejarte marchar. Desde que te liberó para que alcanzases tú sueño. No puedes culparla. Ella te dejó marchar, tú elegiste irte. Te lo reprochas cada día. Ella parece saberlo.

´ ¿Lo has leído?´ Lo pregunta aunque sabe que sí. No podrías haberla encontrado de otro modo. Asientes. ´ ¿Lo entiendes?´

Creías que sí. Que después de leerlo tantas veces lo habías entendido, pero realmente solo lo has hecho al verla a ella.

Sois vosotras. Tú y ella. La vida que había imaginado para ambas. La vida que quería para ti y no podía darte.

´Aún no está publicado´ Recuerdas en voz alta y ella sonríe. Te hace perder la razón. Eso no ha cambiado.

´ Quería que furas la primera en leerlo. ´ Admite dudando en acariciar tu mano. Finalmente lo hace. Lo agradeces en silencio. Habías extrañado su tacto mucho más de lo que imaginabas. Ahora lo sabes.

Ella se pone en pie. Mira la luna. Sonríe y se da media vuelta mirándote directamente. El rio a sus pies, el puente de Brooklyn a sus espaldas y la luna iluminando su ser solo te da la imagen más magica que alguna vez soñaste ver. Definitivamente esta diferente. Ya no es una niña, es una mujer. Las dos lo sois.

´ Te dije que lo conseguirías´ Susurra con orgullo y haces un esfuerzo por no lanzarte a sus brazos. Te contienes como llevas haciéndolo desde que la has visto.

Ella fue la primera que creyó en ti, en tu talento. Tus padres también, pero ellos tenían que hacerlo, ella no. Te lamentas por no haber creído en ella del mismo modo. A ciegas.

Ella sabe lo que estás pensando. Lo odia. Odia que te sientas culpable.

´ Creí en ti siempre, dudaba de mí ´ Quieres decirle que siempre creíste en ella del mismo modo que ella en ti. No lo haces porque no te creería.

´ Pero lo has hecho´ Le recuerdas decidida y ella asiente feliz.

De repente te duele verla así. Feliz. Porque lo es sin ti.

Centras tu mirada en las estrellas sobre vuestras cabezas. Decides cambiar de tema.

´ ¿Dónde vives?´

Ella da un paso adelante. La sientes tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Suspira cuando se da cuenta que no vas a mirarla.

´ Estoy donde siempre debí estar ´

La miras. Esta seria. No la entiendes. Ella lo sabe y sonríe divertida. Acaba de mudarse. Te da una dirección. No sabes si reír o llorar.

La última semana os han separado tres puertas a la derecha. Al final del pasillo. Sigues sin entender nada. Ella te lo explica.

Los dos últimos años ha estado en Kansas, Illinois, Pensilvania y, finalmente, Brooklyn. Seis meses. Justo cuando el libro llegó. Te preguntas si alguna vez ha estado en el teatro. Si te ha visto en todo este tiempo. De algún modo, y como siempre lo ha hecho, sabe exactamente en que estas pensado. Su sonrisa te dice que no vas a saber la respuesta a menos que preguntes. No lo haces.

Esperas. Ella también.

Te llama. La miras.

Está más cerca de lo que creías. Si se inclinara un poco más vuestros labios estarían juntos por fin. No sucede.

Espera. Te preguntas cuando se ha vuelto tan paciente. Supones que ella se pregunta lo mismo de ti. No lo has hecho.

Tiras de ella. La besas. Sientes sus manos en tus piernas, sosteniendo su propio cuerpo para no caer. Te gusta.

Sonríe. Te encanta.

Suspira. La amas.

Te muerde. La odias. Mentira, la adoras.

Sonríes. Te ama.


End file.
